Remember Me?
by etin
Summary: It's been years, since Sherlock Holmes jumped off from the roof of St. Barts...A lot has changed, Irene is now living in a small town outside London, with a man who calls himself Mr. M...One day Sherlock showed up in front of Irene's house, then Irene's life changed
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters, just based my story from the tv series 'Sherlock'. **

**Irene might be a little bit different, but it has something to do with the story :) ...Hope you enjoy reading! :)**

**''The case of the missing memory''**

Years had passed since Sherlock jumped off from the roof of St. Barts. Some people have moved on and some haven't. There are still people who wonder, people with questions, searching for the truth of what really happened. But one particular person that has never doubted him, was a woman named Irene Adler. She visits his grave twice a week hoping that he would show up and show her that she was right, that he was not dead and Moriarty was real. But a lot has changed through out those years Irene Adler is now living in a small town outside London. Her dominatrix days are over, she was now living with a man, whom she calls her husband.

It was just a normal day for Irene Adler, she sat by the window and looked outside, as raindrops ran down from the window.

''Irene darling, don't tell me you are thinking about that place again.'' A tall man stood behind her as he spoke. His hair was slicked back, he was wearing a 'Westwood' suite and he had a golden necklace hanging around his neck, and a golden watch on his left hand.

Irene turned around to face the man behind her. ''Oh-um no, I was just... looking at my poor plants, washed by the strong rain.'' She gave a small smile

''Ah! Very well, go get dressed. Another detective is coming I believe he is the right one'' He gave a big smile.

Irene sighed ''He is the fifth one who came this week. And all of them failed, they only want money from you. Why do you need this necklace anyway? You are rich enough to buy a new one.'' Irene stood and crossed her arms.

''Because!...'' He shouted, then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ''Because, it was no ordinary necklace. There is something in it that I needed.'' He said calmly, he tried to cover his anger. Then Irene walked up to their bedroom, and began to change.

A couple of minutes later, she came down already dressed. Her husband was sitting in the living room, talking to a man. As she walked in, his husband stood up, and introduced her to the man who was suppose to be the great detective. She smiled as she shook the hand of a blonde man, who was wearing a coat, with a color that matched his pants. He smiled, as he looked at Irene in the eyes. Her beauty caught the man's eyes. This was nothing new to her, the five detectives that was before him, did the same thing. And was fired because of this, the moment they tried to make a move on her, her husband didn't think twice to fire them.

* * *

It was night time, and Irene was getting ready to go to bed. As she tucked herself into the blanket, she heard a knock on the door.

''Come in Emily''

''Mrs. M I just brought you your daily tea.'' The maid smiled, and walked towards Irene.

''Please Emily, I already told you call me Irene.'' Irene took the cup of tea from Emily's hands. ''Thank you''

''I'm not sure if the tea is that good, I won't mind if you don't drink it up'' The maid smiled nervously.

Irene gave a smile. ''Oh Emily, your tea get's better and better everyday'' She placed the tea back to the saucer, as she finished drinking all of it. ''Well goodnight Emily, thank you for the lovely tea''

Emily smiled back ''Goodnight Miss Irene'' As she closed the door behind her, she looked at the the empty cup and let out a sigh.

''Is she asleep?'' A man's voice startled her

''Y-yes sir.'' She answered back nervously.

''Good. Did she drink it all?'' He looked at the cup, that Emily was holding

''Yes, sir. Um sir, may I ask how my family is doing?''

''They're fine'' He smiled, and walked into the room.

* * *

Two days later, another detective was expected to show up. Irene walked down from the stairs, and sighed as he saw her husband, standing infront of an open door talking to a man. As she stood beside him, her eyes caught the beauty of the man standing infront of her. His had icy-blue eyes, he has black curly hair, and his jacket fitted him perfectly. She found him very attractive, especially his cheekbones. He smiled as he shook Irene's hand.

''Irene, this is the detective that I was telling you about. I've hear-''

''Consulting detective. The only one in the world.'' He looked at the man standing infront of him.

''Ah! And your name is?''

''Sherlock Holmes'' He made a quick glance at Irene. And this made her blush a little. ''And you are?'' Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

''Just call me Mr. M...Ah! Mr. Holmes, do you think you can find the person who stole my necklace?'' Mr. M asked curiously

''I don't think so, I know so'' Sherlock replied

''Good, good. Irene I think we found the right man for this job. Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce both of you to each other. Mr. Holmes this is Irene-''

''Irene Adler'' Sherlock finished the man's sentence.

Irene's eyes widened ''H-how did you know my old name?''

''Old name?'' Sherlock raised his eyebrow.

''Ah, I assume out neighbors gave you the wrong name. She is not Irene Adler anymore, she is Mrs. M''

'' Ah! Mrs. M, sorry, yes I guess your neighbor gave me the wrong information.'' Sherlock starred at Irene's eyes and looked for some reaction from her, but there was nothing.

''Come in, come in... We don't want you to stand there all day. Um Irene dear, go show Mr. Holmes where the living room is, I'm going to kitchen and tell Emily what to prepare for our guest. Irene and Sherlock walked together into the living room sat across each other.

He stared at her intensely. While she looked at him awkwardly by the way he stared at her. ''So Mr. Holmes, how do we know that you can find this person that stole my husbands watch?'' She broke the silence.

''I know I will. And you know I will'' He smirked ''How are you doing Irene?''

''Excuse me? What do you mean... I know you will? And why do you ask such questions like we have known each other for a long time?''

Sherlock grimaced as she spoke. He deduced everything that he could from her. ''Y-you don't remember me?'' He feared for the answer he was going to get.

''No, I'm sorry, but I don't remember meeting you, Mr. Holmes'' Irene's eyes looked very truthful, and full of confusions.

Sherlock's eyes widened. He then jumped off from his seat and invaded Irene's personal space. He suddenly checked her eyes, his face was just inches away from her, which made her feel uncomfortable. ''Your eyes look fine, but something is not right..''

''Mr. Holmes y-'' She looked at his lips which was so close to her's ''You are invading my personal space!'' She pushed him out of the way, then she took a deep breath.

Sherlock took her hands and felt her pulse. ''At least some things didn't change'' He grinned.

''What are you talking about!'' Irene asked, irritated.

''Alright tea is ready'' A man's voice echoed from the hallway, Sherlock ran back to his seat, the moment he heard the man's voice

''So how are we doing?'' He smiled at Sherlock, then at Irene.

''Fine'' Sherlock gave a smile, and looked at Irene

''I- um fine darling.'' She smiled, then looked at Sherlock.

''Alright, let's get into business'' He sat beside Irene and placed a folder on the table.

''Well this could be interesting, the case of the missing necklace and the missing memory.'' Sherlock murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**''Guest Room''**

It was already late at night when Sherlock and Mr. M finished discussing the case. Sherlock stood up from his chair, and shook the hands of his clients.

''I really hope you'll find this person Mr. Holmes'' Mr. M said as he shook Sherlock's hand.

''I will'' Sherlock assured. Then he shook Irene's

''If you don't mind me asking, where do you live Mr. Holmes?'' Mr. M asked, when he opened the door for Sherlock.

Sherlock took the opportunity to get what he wanted. ''I- u-m, I'm actually living in a small motel at the moment. It's all I could afford... It's a dangerous neighborhood, so I don't think meeting me there would be a good idea. One time, a drunk man was running around with a gun'' Sherlock managed to make his eyes look like he was about to cry.

''Oh dear! Now we can't send you to that place again! We can't afford to loose a great consulting detective! You could be my only chance to get this necklace back!'' Mr. M shook his head in disagreement. ''We have a guest room available for you Mr. Holmes''

''Oh. No I couldn't I-''

''Please, I insist''

''But Sebas-'' Irene stared at the man beside her.

''Well don't mind if I do'' Sherlock smiled. He got what he wanted. Then Emily showed him where the guest room was. As he walked in, he took off his jacket, and began to do some research of the place. Hours later, he decided to go to bed and to continue the research tomorrow.

The next morning, Sherlock woke up early. He went into the kitchen, and saw Irene sitting at the dinning table, with a robe on, talking to Emily.

''But Ms. Irene, he is gorgeous... don't you agree?'' Emily asked, as she washed the dishes.

Irene gave a small laugh ''Yes... he is, but he is also a little bit weird... There is something about him, it feels like I've known him for a long time, but …..'' Irene sighed ''I don't know how to explain.'' She added

''Ahem'' Sherlock cleared his throat.

''How- how long have you been standing there?'' Irene asked

''Long enough'' Sherlock smirked ''Is Mr. M here?'' He walked over to the dinning table, and sat across Irene.

''He went out'' Irene replied as she stared at Sherlock.

''And where would that be?'' Sherlock stared back at her

''That would be none of your business'' Irene raised her eyebrow.

Emily giggled ''Alright, you two. Mr. Holmes what would you want for breakfast?''

''Toast and jam will do'' Sherlock answered, his eyes still focused on Irene's.

Irene looked away from Sherlock, and looked down at the cup of tea instead. ''So... Mr. Holmes, are you good at solving cases? I've never heard about you before.''

''Yes. I am. Even the greatest police at Scotland Yard, asks me for help.'' He said proudly.

''Really?'' Irene took a sip of her tea. ''So you are quite brainy then''

''I'm more than that, but you can say that if you want... You know, a woman I knew before once said, that _brainy is the new sexy_''

''And was this woman your girlfriend?''

''No. Though, this woman changed my life.'' Sherlock replied in a low voice

''What's her name?'' Irene noticed the sadness of his voice.

Sherlock looked at at the woman, sitting across him. There she was, as beautiful as he remembered. ''H- her name is-'' Before Sherlock could answer Irene, they heard the door slammed at the hallway.

Irene stood up from the dinning table, and hurried herself into the hallway, then Sherlock followed her. ''What happened?'' Irene asked the angry man standing at the front door.

''I need that necklace as soon as possible. There is not enough time left. Mr. Holmes, would it be possible for you to retrieve the necklace before the deadline?''

''Yes.''

''Good. Emily! Have you seen the keys for the garage?'' He shouted

''Why do you need this stupid necklace so much! What is in it!'' Irene hissed

''Irene not this discussion again!'' He shouted at her face. But he didn't scare her, she then turned her back, and walked into their bedroom.

''I'm going to be out all day, and do some research. I'm bringing some equipments when I get back, for my experiments.'' Sherlock said dryly, he didn't show his anger at the man infront of him.

''Alright, bring anything you want I don't mind.''

''Good, I didn't ask for permission anyway.'' With those words, Sherlock turned around, and walked out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock went back to the house the next day, with his equipments.

''Oh, Mr. Holmes let me help you'' Emily saw Sherlock, who struggled to close the front door.

''Here, take this. And mind closing the door behind you.'' He walked past her, and straight to the guest room.

''U-um Mr. Holmes, why do you need all these equipments?'' Emily asked, as she placed , Sherlock's things at the table.

''Research'' He answered without looking at her, and pulled out a microscope, and some test tubes out of a bag. Then began his experiment.

''Oh- okay'' She opened the door, then gasped as she remembered something ''Oh! Mr. Holmes, Mr. M said that he won't be home tonight, he had to run some errands.'' Then she walked out.

Sherlock spent the whole day, inside his room, doing his experiments. Yesterday he had been talking to people that knows Mr. M, he had been investigating what he was doing the day the necklace disappeared, he went through the garage, where all of Mr M's old clothes and shoes were dumped, including the shoes that he wore the day the necklace was stolen, which gave Sherlock a lot of information.

''Isn't he going to eat dinner?'' Irene asked Emily

''I asked him if he wanted to, but he didn't answer''

''Has he eaten anything today?''

''No, I don't think so Ms. Irene... he came back this morning, and he has been in his room since.''

''Well he can't starve'' Irene stood up from the dinning table, and walked to the guest room. She then knocked the door.

''Yes'' Sherlock answered.

Irene opened the door. ''Mr. Holmes do you want to have dinner with me?''

The words strucked Sherlock, he remembered the day, the day when he took her pulse, the day that he found out that Irene Adler had sentiments for him.

''I-um, I'm sorry what?'' Sherlock blinked twice, and looked at Irene.

''Dinner?'' She raised her eyebrow and smiled

''I'm busy'' He turned his back, and continued on his experiment.

''Work can wait... what is that you're doing anyway'' She closed the door behind her, and stood beside Sherlock.

''Experiment'' He answered

''Experiment...'' She leaned down, and sneaked into his microscope. ''This is brilliant!... You are using particles from a shoe, to identify places, where the person have been'' She raised her eyebrow. ''Sexy'' She said to herself, without noticing that she said it out loud.

Sherlock starred at the woman, who took his microscope from him and did an impressive deduction. ''Did you just say...'' Sherlock shook his head ''Aren't you going to eat your dinner now Miss Adler?''

Irene stepped away from the microscope, and starred at Sherlock. ''Mr. Holmes please stop calling me Miss Adler, It's Mr's M... You can just ask Emily later if you decide to eat dinner.'' Then she walked out of the room

Sherlock starred at the wall for a minute. She was different today...he thought, it's like her memories are coming back, but without her knowing... he placed his long arms over his mouth, then starred at the wall for the next 30 minutes.

It was almost midnight, when Sherlock walked out of the room. He then saw Emily at the living room watching television. ''You're up late''

Emily got frightened, and merely jumped off from her seat. ''I-um I was just turning it off... I was just checki-''

''It's okay, I won't tell'' Sherlock sat down beside her.

''Oh- um thank you Mr. Holmes... Are you going to eat your dinner now sir?'' She asked nicely

''No. I just need to ask you some questions.''

''Oh-okay'' She lowered the volume of the television, and cleared her throat.

''When exactly did Ms. Irene and Mr. M got married?''

''If I remembered correctly it was a month ago''

''And that's when you began to work for Mr. M...''

''Y- yes... how did you kno-''

''So tell me, Emily, when was the last time you talked to your family?'' Sherlock asked, as he stared at her.

''I, um not so long time ago why?...''

''Wrong answer, so ho-''

''Excuse me?''

''So how come, a talented girl like you became a maid?''

''Pardon?'' She asked, now a little bit annoyed.

''These past few days, I've observed how much you love art. The first time I came into this house, all the paintings on the wall were shinny, while the tables were rather dusty. And who else cleans the house. You. I doubt Mr. M cares how clean his portraits are, he's not that attached to art, neither does Ms. Adler. These portraits-'' Sherlock walked over to a portrait near him and pointed at it. ''Are gifts, gifts from rich, and important people. That's the only reason that these are hanging on the wall. And in your free time you paint, by the looks of your hands right now, it's rather colorful.'' Sherlock looked down at Emily, waited for her response.

''I- um how... You- couldn'-'' She shook her head, she couldn't believe he knew all of those things.

''Oh, and I might have sneaked into your room, the reason why I thought you are talented. Though you might wanna work on mixing light and dark colors.''

Before Emily could reply, the phone rang. ''Hello... Oh hello sir, yes, yes sir. I know, she didn't want to she was upset yester- yes sir. Sorry sir, yes she did. Will do sir. Yes Mr. Holmes is back, bye'' She put the phone back.

''Alright, that was all. Thank you for your cooperation Ms. Emily.'' Sherlock went into his room.

''A- I, um'' Emily sighed and went to sleep, she thought what Irene had said to her earlier, she was right, he was weird.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Sherlock woke up early. As he went into the kitchen, he noticed that there were only two plates prepared on the table. He then took a seat, and asked Emily if Mr. M was out again.

''Oh, no Mr. Holmes, he is home. It's Mrs. M who went out.''

''She did? At this time?''

''Ummm, yes she did... actually, she does every week.''

''Every week? Where does she go to?''

Emily looked nervous as she peeked outsides the kitchen, just to check if Mr. M was there. ''Well if you promise not to tell Mr.-''

''I won't'' Sherlock replied

''Alright'' then in a low voice she said. ''Well Mrs. M does this every week, you see... the only thing she tells me is that, she goes to a place, a place that is rather familiar to her. She doesn't really know why or how, so that's why she goes there every week. But I don't know anything about the place though, she only told me those things.''

''Hmmm, and why doesn't Mr. M knows anything about this?''

''Well... She doesn't want him to know anything, not until she knows what's going on herself, and Mr. M is very strict about-''

''Good morning Mr. Holmes.'' A tall man wearing a suite, walked into the kitchen, and joined Sherlock for breakfast.

* * *

It was cold and windy, when Irene went out of the cab. She buttoned her coat, as she walked to the graveyard. She stood there, right infront of the gate, not knowing why she is there, and who she is there for. As the cold wind blew upon her face, she shivered, and a tear dropped from her face. She opened the gate and walked in. She had been there every week, she had this feeling that someone, who is very important to her, is connected to the place, she felt like she has been doing this for quite a long time, but she just doesn't remember. She walked over a tall tree, and leaned on it. She stared and read the unfamiliar names, but nothing seems to be familiar to her. Then a man, who is rather short walked in, he stood infront of a gravestone. She decided to go home, before he could see her, or before anyone could see her. As she walked away from the tree, a voice stopped her feet from moving.

''Excuse me, you forgot your purse.'' The man, who she saw a moment ago, handed over her purse.

''I- um thank you'' She answered without turning back at the man.

''No problem, be careful next time.''

''I will... Thank you.''

''I'm John by the way, John Watson.''

Irene's heartbeat raised, as she heard the name John Watson, she doesn't know why, but it just did. ''I- um thank you sir'' Then she turned around to face the nice man standing behind her. ''I'm Irene'' She smiled

John's eyes widened as the woman turned around. He stood there frozen, shocked. Seemed like he saw a ghost. ''I- I... Irene Adler...'' he mumbled

''I'm sorry, what?... Um – are you alright?''

''I- Irene Adler!'' he shouted, without knowing he did.

''H- how did you... no I'm not Adler anymore. And how do know that? Do we know each other?''

''It's me! John- John Watson... don't you remember?'' He sounded confused, but he was still in shock.

''N-no I'm sorry, but I don't''

''You... you d- don't? Why? How?''


	5. Chapter 5

It was late at night when Irene came home, her husband was so worried and so was Sherlock. As she opened the front door, Mr.M leaped towards her looking very frustrated.

''Where have you been all day? You haven't sent any messages, I was so worried!'' Mr. M asked furiously, as he closed the door behind Irene.

''I- I'm sorry, I went out to buy some things, and j- just got lost.''

''Got lost! Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going!?''

''I forgot alright!? That's what I do I forget things!'' She dashed into her room, and closed the door behind her.

''We are not through with this Irene! We'll talk when I get back from work'' Mr. M shouted, then turned his direction to Sherlock ''Mr. Holmes I want this case solved by tonight, if you haven't figured out who stole my necklace by the time I get back, I'm firing you'' Mr. M dashed outside the door, without closing the door.

''Oh, I'll get it by tonight'' Sherlock grinned.

Sherlock spent all day sitting in his room staring at the wall, as he tried to solve the case. As for Irene she didn't get out of her room either. The house was very quiet that day, you would have thought it was empty if you haven't known someone was in there. As the sun disappeared, and the moonlight formed a shadow to where Sherlock was sitting, a slam from the hallway awakened everyone in the house.

''Where is he?''

''He is in his room sir, he has been there all day'' Emily's voice echoed into the guest room.

''And Irene?'' Mr. M asked as he placed his jacket on the couch.

''She has been inside her room too sir''

''Tell her to come out, and go get Mr. Holmes too. I'll be at the living room.''

As Sherlock walked inside the living room, he met Irene's gaze, but she looked away the moment she took her seat.

''So Mr. Holmes, who stole my necklace.'' Mr. M asked impatiently

''Ah! Yes the necklace. I'll tell you this, you know the thief.''

''I do!? Who is it, is it Mr. Hamin-''

''No, infact! the thief is in this room right now.'' Sherlock looked at Irene who was sitting right infront of him. ''Ms. Adler!''

''Excuse me! Are you accusing me Mr. Holmes.'' Irene snapped.

''Yes, but don't worry it is not your fault''

''So you are telling me, that my wife stole the necklace?''

''No, not your wife, but Ms. Adler did yes.''

''Wh-what do'' Mr. M's face was getting red.

''Mr. M... the only name you want people to call you, now why is that? What does M stands for? A few weeks ago I've been looking up who you really are an-''

''What!? How could you! that is private, I hired you for the necklace and-''

''Yes, I'm coming at that point soon. So... Mr. Moran, do you know how much trouble you are in?'' Sherlock smirked, and looked at the man sitting behind him. ''Sebastian Moran, the most wanted man in London, for stealing a royal collection. Which is-'' Sherlock moved closer to Irene, who looked confused. Sherlock then pulled up the necklace that Irene was wearing. ''Safe, under Ms. Adler's protection.''

''H-how did you-'' Irene cannot find the words to say.

''You basta-'' Before Moran could hit Sherlock, Emily unexpectedly smashed a vase over Moran's head.

''Well he deserved that'' Emily smirked.

''W-wait what the hell is going on here!?'' Irene shook her head ''All crazy things happened today, there was this man, actually he was quite mad, he keeps on telling me he knows me and that I know you Mr. Holmes, and I'm not the kind of person who get's married. And-''

''Would that man's name be John Watson?''

''Y-yes, yes indeed... How do you...''

''I'll explain everything. I just have to send Moran's ass to jail, and bring Emily's family safely back.''

A few hours later, the police came and took Moran. Emily got to see her family again, she thanked Sherlock for everything while Irene thanked her back, since Sherlock didn't have a slightest thought of saying anything to her. Late at night Sherlock and Irene sat on the stairs and stared at the window infront of them.

''I can't believe what just happened today... Everything was a lie, a LIE! I have been living here for months, thinking that I am Mrs. M married to that awful man. And-'' Irene took a deep breath, and a tear fell off her face. After a short pause she continued. ''Who was I... I mean, before I had this life...'' She asked quietly. As a tear dropped off her face.

Sherlock smiled, and wiped off the tear on her face. ''The exact opposite of you are now... Almost'' Sherlock smirked.

''Mr. Watson said that we met because of some business, but he wouldn't tell me what.'' She looked at him in his bright blue eyes.

''Well... I think you'll have to wait until the drugs come off. Let's just say you were known as _The Woman.''_

''The Woman'' Irene gave a small smile ''Sounds exciting'' She laughed. ''Did you find out what he used to drug me?''

''Ofcourse. It's the tea that you have been drinking every night Ms. Adler.''

''Poor Emily, I guess she as trying to tell me but her family's life was at stake.''

Sherlock looked at her for a moment, and thought how different she is. She was caring before, but she is even more now. And he knew that the drugs can bring back old habits, when a person changed a part of his/her personality.''Very Well'' Sherlock stood up ''Shall we go?''

''Where? I have no place to go'' Irene looked up at him.

''Ofcourse you do. The address is 221B Baker Street, besides I'm gonna need you to help me explain to John... why I'm alive.''

''Wha- you mean he thinks your dead?''

''Not for long, now come on we need to catch Mrs. Hudson I don't have my keys''

Irene smiled and took his hand. And a few minutes later, both of them were standing infront of the door of 221B Baker street.

The End


End file.
